


Photographs

by Cristy_duck



Category: Ultimate Muscle | Kinnikuman Nisei, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Acting, Alien Biology, Family, Filming, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Parents, Photographs, Piercings, Reminiscing, Surprise Party, Surprises, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Mantaro, Terry and Kevin prepared a surprise for the Legends, celebrating the 30th year of their disbanding. Between remakes and bloopers, there will be seen some interesting facts about both the new and old Generation.
Relationships: Bibimba & Kinniku Mantaro, Kinniku Mantaro & Buffaloman, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask, Kinniku Mantaro & Ramenman, Kinniku Mantaro & Terry the Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Photographs

A splashing sound woke him up. It took him some minutes to focus his gaze on who was squeezing the fabric that was soaked in water. The light was disturbing him, and his head surrendered to a piercing headache. He couldn’t remember too well what happened to him or what was he doing before the black out … all he knew was that if before he was standing, now he was lying on the bed or something that resembled it.

His eyes weren’t strong enough yet to sustain all that light … he just turned his head on his left side and grunted. The pain in his head reached the eyes. He covered them with a hand, hoping the darkness would help him out. Even his back was hurting … his neck … all his body was hurting as hell. His muscles were sore, and his neck muscles were stabbing him. How could he end up like that?! That was the day he had to reveal the surprise he and the guys had planned for long …

«Ah, you’re finally awake, Mantaro …» the person who was squeezing the fabric, who was standing right near Mantaro, turned and looked the younger one: «Your friends were worried because you blacked out all of a sudden …»

Mantaro, with great difficulty, turned to his right side, wanting to look his interlocutor in the eye: «All … all of a sudden? Uncle … Uncle Ramenman, what—oh, everything hurts so much!» he tried to focus his gaze on his old trainer, but the sore was too much to handle, so he just lied still on that bed. He sensed Ramenman’s hand on his carotid artery.

«You should cherish your body more, my body, haven’t I taught you that?» he looked him «If you did, you wouldn’t ended up with such a high fever … sometimes it’s better to take some time off, otherwise you’ll end up like this again.»

«W-What do you mean? I … I didn’t train so hard …» Mantaro blocked his head with his hands, trying to concentrate on listening to Ramenman.

Ramenman took a seat. He seated near Mantaro and rested the wet fabric over his pupil’s forehead. Mantaro let escape a low “ah” of relief. The cool touch of the fabric relieved a bit his headache. Ramenman adjusted the soft blanket until it reached his pupil’s neck, then answered: «The body doesn’t get stressed only by training, it gets stressed even with activities we put many efforts into … and I know you stayed up all night for two weeks straight to finish the project you were doing with your friends … you can’t neglect your body this much, Mantaro …»

Mantaro tried to sustain his body by flexing his elbows, but he failed, falling on his back. Ramenman helped him sitting upright. The prince continued: «I … I wasn’t neglecting my body … we … we Kinnikus can not sleep for two weeks …»

«I know, but you could do it if you weren’t training like a Chojin … your body was at its limit and it told you this way …» his pupil’s stomach growled, so he laughed up a bit and continued: «You must be hungry, considering all the strain you put on your body …» he lied Mantaro down and picked up the karubidon Meat brought him «Here. Meat brought this for you. He says to regain your strength.» he lent the bowl and the chopsticks. Mantaro looked the food but didn’t eat. «Junior, why are you not eating? Are you nauseous?» asked, knowing that too much strain on the body could cause nausea or not having an appetite.

Mantaro dissented: «Oh no, no. I was just thinking that I must recover quickly, I want to show you all the project we worked so hard on …» and then he started eating, with a satisfying gulp. Ramenman passed him some water. Ten minutes later Mantaro had finished eating.

«Let me take this. You must rest some time more; you’re still having a fever.» continued, taking the bowl from his pupil’s hands. In the meanwhile, Buffaloman entered the room.

«How’s Mantaro doing, Ramenman?» asked the Spanish, dressed with his ring attire. He had a bottle of water in his right hand.

«A bit better. How are you feeling, Mantaro?» asked the Chinese, making Buffaloman turning to his right to seethe younger of the league.

Mantaro seated, the soring pain to his back was slowly disappearing: «Well, my body hurts everywhere but, except this, I’m fine. I think the fever’s lowering.» answered, putting a hand on his forehead.

Buffaloman walked slowly near the prince, put his hand on the prince’s forehead and said: «Mh … I hope so. Your parents still haven’t arrived yet, but if you can recover quickly it’s better, so your father and mother won’t see you in this state … you know how much they can be overprotective …» and smiled politely.

Mantaro smiled and answered, feeling his cheeks reddening: «I … I know. Father and mother were always so worried when I was sick … father even took a break from work when I was sick because he didn’t want to feel an absent parent …» then he stopped because the Spanish took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. A minute later it started beeping.

«Mh. Your fever is lowering, although it’s still a bit high but … if you can walk and stand up, then you can join us. The guys told us you have the surprise, so …»

Mantaro nodded and lifted the blanket, standing up. For a brief moment he saw everything black again, that is why he leaned on the bed, but then his vision turned clear. He took a deep breath and then tried walking up to Ramenman. He succeeded.

«It’s a good thing you regained your strength, Mantaro …» Ramenman placed a hand on his pupil’s right shoulder «Now let’s get back, your friends are waiting for you …»

Buffaloman reached them and put his hand on the prince’s left shoulder. Mantaro felt a feeling of warmth pervading his bosom, and he didn’t know if it was for the fever or for the happiness, so he just said: «I … th … thank you.»

«Ah, don’t mention it. It’s our duty as Seigi Chojin to help the others.» said Buffaloman with a smile.

«And it’s _my_ duty as your trainer to care for you.» continued Ramenman. Mantaro rubbed his eyes so they couldn’t see his tears. He was glad to have mentors like those. He walked with them through the hallways, reaching his friends who were still training. The Legends were there to supervise their training and to assist at their surprise.

When Terry saw his friend, let loose his dumbbells – that fell on Gazelleman’s feet, making his cursing – and ran to him. «Mantaro, how are ya doin’? We where purty worried for ya, pal!»

«I-I’m fine, thanks …» but Terry was already looking him into the eyes, putting his hands on his face.

«But you’re still burning!» continued the Texan. He was already reminiscing how he had to take care for him when he was training for the fight against Voltman and Ashuraman, when he had a high fever for two days and was delirious.

Mantaro detached his friend’s hands and answered: «Don’t worry, Terry, I regained my strength. And please, could you not talk about this when my parents arrive? I don’t want them to worry … they can really be overprotecting and annoying sometimes …»

«Oh … ok, I understand …»

Kevin got close to them and asked: «He’s back on his feet and all but … do you have the pen drive? Without that, our efforts will be meaningless … I hope you _do_ have that, after all you put me through, because otherwise I’ll kick your ass, understood?!»

Ramenman intervened: «Kevin, weren’t you supposed to polish your character? The road to become a great Chojin is filled with hardships, and if you won’t be able to overcome them, you’ll just remain a teenager. The key to success is to control one’s passions. Remember that.»

Kevin gnawed his lips and took a deep breath. He looked Ramenman, then Mantaro, and said: «You’re right, Ramenman. Mantaro, I hope you’re feeling better now. My father went welcoming your parents and the place is set, so we just need your ok and we’ll start.»

Mantaro nodded: «Good. Then I think it’s better to settle everything. – he took the pen drive from his pocket – So, my laptop is ready, when father and mother arrive, I’ll insert the pen drive. – he looked the Legends – Please, take a seat.»

The Legends nodded and seated in the chairs the youngers prepared. Robin arrived with Bibimba and Suguru and their son asked them to sit in the front row. For the occasion, there was even Natsuko, but they didn’t know why. Mantaro took the mic and started: «Since this year marks the 30th anniversary of the end of the scramble for the throne and, thus, the disbanding of the first Muscle League, we decided to recreate some of your most important fights. Uhm, what else? Ah, yes! The bloopers will be seen at the end of every scene, because I thought it was funnier and so Kevin couldn’t invent an excuse to not to see them … that said, enjoy!» smiled devilishly, seating and preparing the movie.

Kevin took the mic and said: «Since Terry’s commenting the best part, I’ll comment the part of the bloopers. And by the way, tomorrow I’ll kick your ass for this dirty trick.» and looked the prince who gave him a big mouth.

«As you wish. Let’s start.» concluded Mantaro, making the video start. Firstly, the first thing that were shown were some titles in which were the thanks to Meat and Warsman for having told them how the fights went, then the first scene. It was the first great match of the Legends: Kinnikuman VS Robin Mask. And the best part was that while the recordings were that of the 80s, the actors were the sons who undergone a transformation to look exactly like their fathers. After the first scene ended, the bloopers started.

«So, you must know this was the first scene filmed and … it took us an eternity because … well, you’ll see.»

_The scene started, with Mantaro portrayed with arms crossed and looking viciously his friends. – Seriously, guys, you need to take your piercings off. If we have to redo their fights, we must be the best looking-alike possible. C’mon. – and showed his palm._

_Terry and Kevin looked him: – Just no._

_– Your piercings._

_– No._

_Mantaro looked them, so they grunted and took off their piercings. Then Mantaro said: – Great! Now we just need you to cut your hair so you can resemble your fathers! – and smiled._

_Kevin laughed hysterically: – Ah, I’m out. Bye losers! Cutting my hair? That’s just insane._

_Terry continued: – Same here. Sorry pal, we ain’t doing this._

_Mantaro looked at the sky: – Ah, ok, for god’s sake! How about wearing wig, Terry? And Kevin, I could comb your hair so that they don’t show under your mask …_

_His friends agreed. Kevin sat on the ground, while Mantaro started combing his friend’s hair. He looked Kevin and said: – Now I need you to take off your mask. Zut! Use this handkerchief to cover your face. – and Kevin grunted but did what asked. Mantaro made many braids and stopped them with hairpins, then placed the mask Kevin inherited from his father on the Brit’s head. – Is it comfy?_

_Kevin waved his head: – Mh … it could be better but it’s ok. Ow, you look so nice with that wig, Terry! – and laughed._

_– Just shut up._

_Mantaro stood up and clasped his hands: ad – Great! Now I need to body pain you, so that your tattoos don’t show!_

_Kevin stopped him: – No, no, no. I agreed on the piercings and hair, but my tattoos?! That never!_

_– Man, you’re such a pain in the ass … c’mon, your mother even sent me your father’s armour! And everything else!_

_– How come you have my mum’s phone number?_

_Mantaro smiled: – Eh, there’s a secret! C’mon, now, don’t be so annoying … – Kevin grunted but took off his t-shirt. Mantaro took the body painting and stated: – Man, your back’s so huge you could cook on it …_

_– Tsk, it’s not huge, it’s yours that’s a baby size! – and while they were bickering, Terry was laughing hard._

_Mantaro sighed. Then, while he was covering his partner’s tattoos, he asked: – Guys, you two have parked outside?_

_– Yes, why?_

_– Oh, it’s nothing, it’s just that it will start a heavy rain in ten min- Ah, they’re just so absent minded … – concluded, seeing them rushing out. Then returned, Mantaro finished covering Kevin’s tattoos and then they started acting, following Meat’s advices. But … – Ah, no, it doesn’t work! My legs aren’t the same position as father’s!_

_– It’s because you’re shorter. – said Kevin, concluding the submission._

The first blooper finished, and the Brit could say: «I must admit that you’re way shorter in video …» and then the second fight scene was portrayed. Kinnikuman VS Warsman. The blooper, this time, had Mantaro and Nikolai as protagonists.

_– So, the main problem is that you’re shorter and have less ripped muscles than your father … I know that you want to make everything perfect, but you just have to accept this. – said Warsman, looking him._

_– I may have come with a solution for my height! – the prince took Kevin’s boots – They have a bit of heels, so if I-_

_Kevin said: – Mantaro, I have 52 and you have 40, you can’t possibly pretend to wear them just to look taller! Even though I’d like to see you falling on your face, if you want to redo these fights perfectly, you can’t wear them._

_Mantaro sighed and cursed in Kinniku, then posed the boots. He asked again: ad – Anyway, Warsman, you could redo the moves perfectly, why are you not?_

_Warsman looked him: – Because if I hurt you, your mother is going to do the silence treatment again, and she already stopped talking to me for three months after she found out I trained Kevin …_

«You must know that he really tried them on after we finished filming the scene. I was hoping he could fell, but in the end, he slipped …»

«… and I kicked him on the head. That was payback because he didn’t want to cut his hair.» continued the prince.

«Seriously?! I-» but he stopped because the next scene was Terryman VS Robin Mask. «The next blooper will be amazing.» and Kevin said that because …

_– No, no, no! I ain’t letting you paint me in anyway, pal! Anyway! Understood?! – Terry seemed out of his mind._

_Kevin said: – And you were criticizing me for my tattoos, eh?_

_– This is different, ok?! I just have to wear this horrible costume and this wig, the paint no. And by the way, shouldn’t you get some sleep? You’ve been up four nights now!_

_Mantaro looked him: – Don’t worry, Kinniku can stay awake for two weeks. And by the way, even your mother will see these videos, so you need to be perfect too!_

_– Ah, cow pies! Just make it quick … and do not cover my star emblems, ok?!_

_– But Uncle Terryman only has two stars … I can’t let you have four! Oh, and sit down, I need to paint the bullet wound on your leg!_

_Terry blushed: – Don’t get any closer!_

_– What’s up, Kid, you’re worried your alien friend will study your lil’ friend? – teased Kevin._

_Mantaro turned to Kevin and looked him devilishly: ad – I you really want to know, Terry is ticklish there. And by the way, we Kinniku use to study your blood, we don’t care about your genitals, because if we run out of dioxide, we can drink your blood – Kevin paled and Mantaro laughed – Ah, just joking! We breath nitrogen or hydrogen, we don’t need your earthlings’ blood. Those are the Sqatz._

_Kevin blinked twice: – Fine. And by the way, I wasn’t scared!_

_– Ya just looked like a giant, steroid Barbie! Of course, ya were scared! – tease Terry, but then Mantaro started painting him on the leg and he started convulsing. He knocked Mantaro off with a kick. – Oops, sorry pal._

_– Ah, serves you two right._

Mantaro took the mic, while it was screened the last fight, Kinnikuman VS Terryman, saying: «We know that at this fight could assist only the Legends, so we hope you don’t mind if we decided to reproduce it. Meat told us everything. And by the way, in addition to the last blooper you’ll shorty say, there will be another surprise. The best, in my opinion.» and while he was fighting against that headache that had to return in that precious moment, the bloopers were now streaming.

_– So, Meat told us it was raining when they fought so … we just need rain. – stated the prince._

_Kevin crossed his arms, he was already dressed as his father: – Sure, and where do you think we can find a cloud that will rain only on us?!_

_– Kevin’s right. Plus, won’t the paint disappear in the moment it’ll start raining? – continued Terry._

_– Oh, no, don’t worry, the paint is waterproof._

_Kevin lifted Mantaro: – Waterproof?! You mean my tattoos won’t show ever again?!_

_– Calm down, partner! I’ll give you the solvent after we finish filming. Relax …_

_Kevin looked him: – Ok … but how do you think you can make it rain?_

_Lightning and thunder broke Kevin’s question. It started raining. Mantaro answered: – I … ehm … I asked Dead Signal a favour …_

Kevin stood up: «Ok, so, now that this part is ended, there’s the best part. Terry, here you go.» and he passed the mic to the Texan.

«Thanks. You should know that we must _really, really_ thank mom and uncle Geronimo for the photos they gave us … they are a piece of art. So, without further ado, let’s see your best awkward moments!» and he went kissing his mother’s cheek, while Suguru and Terryman desired not to be there.

Natsuko, seeing the photograph of those two knocked out, said: «Ah, I still remember when you two fought over for me!»

«Again, we didn’t fight for you, who else would’ve wanted to date a woman like you?» asked Suguru, realising later what he had said when his wife pinched him «Clearly because everybody knew Terry was in love with you!» and laughed nervously.

«Should I remember you how awkward you always sounded with Marie?»

Kid understood his mother was a bit upset, so he said: «Ehm, _okasan_ , can you please tell us when did you take this photo?» and pointed out a photo in which all of the Legends were pictured in a so ridiculous way they didn’t seem the heroes they were.

«Oh, that photo … they were just looking at Bibimba who was trying to kiss Suguru, but he was too much embarrassed to answer to her kiss.» Natsuko looked Suguru, saying: «You were always such a dork when it came to express love for her … just how could you two not split up yet?»

Terryman sighed: «Natsuko, now stop. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be married now …»

Robin decided to intervene: «I think it’s better to ask the guys how hard they worked for this video, no? It must have been difficult to act according to the recordings, right, son?»

Kevin was caught off guard: «Er … right, Daddy! We had to redo the scenes at least three times to do them in sync and … but Mantaro worked the hardest so I think it’s better if we ask him …» Kevin turned to his right side «Hey, where’s Mantaro?»

«He was here a second ago … maybe he went to the toilet? – Terry looked his smartphone – Nah, it’s not his time … uhm, maybe he felt-» but Ramenman and Buffaloman stopped him from saying anything.

«What are you two doing?!» asked both Suguru and Bibimba.

Ramenman looked Buffaloman, and Buffaloman answered: «Ehm … you know what? I just found out Mantaro has a great talent for art … ehm … do you want to tell us about?»

Bibimba stood up and walked near Buffaloman: «Tell me what happened to my son.»

«We don’t k-»

«Hey, I do hope you’re hungry, because I bought this for us all! It took me a lot to find your perfect photo, but now I’m happy to show you this!» Mantaro entered with a huge, rectangular cake, with printed the photo of the Legends with the red headband. It was decorated with whipped cream, chocolate chips and éclair. Mantaro posed it on the table, where there was everything prepared for the party.

Bibimba walked near her son and hugged him. «That was a brilliant surprise, Mantaro. The guys and you did a great job. Now, eat the cake and then rest up, you’re still having the fever due to not to have slept for two weeks.»

Mantaro blushed: «How … how you-»

«We’re your parents and, above all, we know what happens when we decide to use that ability … we experimented it ourselves …» continued Suguru, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. Mantaro wanted to ask when they experimented it, but then he got a mental image of that answer and blushed hard and cover his face with his hands.

«Please, let’s just eat the cake …» concluded the prince, while everyone was laughing. That was a perfect surprise.


End file.
